Silent Insanity
by sunnyb161616
Summary: Three years of rain, three years of a life lived alone, but all that was about to change, everything was about to change.


**This is a story I started a little while ago and just now got around to posting.**

**I hope all of you of you enjoy it. Please Review.**

**Hopefully I will have another chapter up soon.**

The rain drops slid down the windows of the car, it was raining again. I haven't seen the sun in three years, if it wasn't pouring down rain it was still trickling.

I drive this road every day; I have yet to see another living person. Three years and no one, it seems as if I'm the only one still here, it isn't that unlikely, actually.

By the end of the first day it started raining there was three feet of rain on the ground, by the end of the second, fifteen.

I live on a mountain top and I brought home as many people I could, but in the town I live by there were thirty thousand people, I could only house twenty. After three days most of the city had died, there were a few people that were able to get out of the water that flooded the city and on to the mountain, but they either died of hyperthermia or starvation. The twenty people in my house consisted of five kids under the age of ten, five more teens and the rest ages forty and up. In the first year most of the adults left hoping to find their families, I'm not sure if they survived, and by the end of the second year all but one girl, that was then six, was still living with me. The girls name was Alice, she was very small and didn't have much to say but you could tell that she was brilliant.

She had her own room once everyone else left, she changed everything to the way she wanted things she put the bed next to the window, and the dresser across the room from the bed, she also unplugged all the lamps and plugged them into the highest plug ins she could find. When I asked her why she answered _"So that if it floods up here we won't get electrocuted until the water reaches the high plug ins so we will have more time to get our stuff and leave." _Even though I knew her theory was wrong it still amazed me that a six year old would think like that.

She told me she would never leave me, but one day I came home from driving and she was gone. She could be wondering around out there, just waiting for someone to find her, and that's why I get myself out of bed every day, knowing there is still a possibility that there are people still alive out there.

I slammed on my breaks, something moved; a face was just there, it had been there right behind that tree, a person, someone still alive.

I opened my door and got out of my car, I slowly made my way closer to the tree. "Hello? Is someone out there? I saw you, I saw your face, just say something, anything, I won't hurt you I just want to know that there is someone else out there." I screamed in to the forest that stood in front of me, but nothing else moved, there was only silence that followed my screams. I took a few more steps towards the tree, but there was nothing. I knew I had seen someone, I had to have seen someone, I'm not crazy, I'm not.

I stood there for what seemed like hours but was really only a few minutes, and then I slowly turned around and walked back to my car. As my car door slammed behind me, the tears that had been welling up in my eyes finally made their way down my cheeks.

Silence filled my house when I returned, like it did every day, but today it seemed so much quieter. Normally when the silence was too much to bear I would speak my thoughts, but my thoughts today were just too crazy sounding, as if speaking them would pull me over the normal line into crazy land. On normal day's I would cook myself dinner with the vegetable I grew in my green house, but today all I could think about was that face, the rain had blurred it so I didn't get a clear look at it, but that doesn't matter that burry face in the woods gave me hope. Hope to find people, and reassurance that there were others out there, I'm not alone even if it may seem that way.

"She saw me." my voice was weak, how else would it be, I just told my father that I could have possibly just ruined what he had been working on for the last three years. I couldn't look up from the floor nothing could make me look my father in the eye. Even without looking at him I could feel his glare burning through the top of my head, I could feel the anger as it radiated from his entire body.

He didn't say anything for a while. Then as he turned to walk away he spoke one simple word his tone harsh and filled with rage "Go." That one word made my heart sink, he didn't just mean go to bed or even get away from me, he meant leave and never come back.

I watched as he turned his back on me, not even looking back to have once last glimpse of his oldest son. I ran quickly to my room and grabbed a few pairs of clothes, throwing them into a random bag that was on my floor. Tears poured down my face blurring everything, I could scarcely see anything as I ran out the front door.

I fell from the sky hitting the ground hard, I swiftly got to my feet and looked to the sky where my old home was, it was weird from here I could barely see it through the clouds. I only took a few seconds staring at what I use to have, what my life use to be, but now it was time to move on, and try to forget. At the moment the rain was falling down softly but it was still cold, I turned around to face the top of the mountain and saw her house, I have to get there before I freeze, I have to go, now.

I started running up the road, it took all my effort, as I ran the rain got harder and colder. The rain began softening as the sun was just beginning to rise over the top of the mountain. It took all night but I was almost to the house, to warmth, to food.

**Thank you for reading, please review.**

**Have a lovely rest of your day or night, which ever applies to you.**


End file.
